


No Sanctuary

by lilacsigil



Category: Sanctuary (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen finds those who need protection. Charles doesn't really need protecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



"This one doesn't need sanctuary," Helen said into her sleeve, "This one needs a bloody good kick up the arse."

The young man is yelling across the pub now, his voice plaintive. "No, it's a groovy mutation! Didn't mean to offend! Sorry!"

On the other end of the radio link, James laughed. "Oh, Helen, Oxford never changes."

A pretty little Mod girl slipped into the chair beside Helen. She holds her pint glass like a weapon. "Leave my brother alone. You're too old for him."

Helen looked down at herself in her tweed suit and laughed. "You have no idea."


End file.
